


【OK】離脱症候群

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】離脱症候群

晃司还记得初次亲吻女孩子时的感觉。  
那时他年纪尚小，迷迷糊糊地就为那个向他告白的少女献上了初吻。时至今日，他甚至已不大记得清当日发生了些什么、天气如何，以及那女孩一度令他惊艳的性感面容具体是什么样子。唯一勉强能称为印象的，只有她的唇很柔软这一事实而已。  
……可那又有什么，我的唇一定比她的更软。  
某次酒醉之后，晃司曾云淡风轻地对四周酒友如此感叹，理所当然地收获了一片嘲弄嘘声，但在他的内心深处，确实是这样认为的。  
的确，晃司拥有一双很不错的唇，小巧肉感弧度漂亮，配合他有自信不输人的刻意性感，想要一亲芳泽的人怕是不少。  
偶尔也会有人对他说，吉川，你比女孩子还要漂亮呢。  
虽然嘴上会抱怨着「什么啊」、「胡说」之类，事实上晃司并不厌恶这样的说辞，甚至会为此感到高兴。

尾崎也亲吻过很多女孩子，其中不少次甚至是在晃司的视野范围之内。他是个理所当然的厉害角色，擅长以清新忧郁的气质招蜂引蝶，然后用小恶魔般促狭却清新的笑容制造反转，每每皆无往不利，对女性…尤其是尚不谙世事的妙龄少女，堪称手到擒来。

「吉川也想亲我吗？」  
那夜的尾崎端着酒，站在酒吧鲜少有人经过的昏暗走廊里。月光从他背后的窗口洒落，为这令人焦躁不安的炽热夏夜罩上隐约的清冷，而他也正以同样的眼神睨着他。  
……尾崎脸上的认真，令晃司没由来地感到退缩。对方的目光明明正指向他的所在，却仿佛穿过了他的身躯、直直射向未知。  
「……想。」  
刻意忽视尾崎目光中令他不安的信息，即使晃司说不出所以然来，那眼神却令晃司没由来地，感到对方似乎做好了从自己面前消失的准备。  
于是他毫不犹豫地作出那回复，不知是在掩饰由对方异状引发的不安，还是利用那不安稀释顺应内心渴求的惴惴。  
「那，我们也来kiss吧？」  
即使尚不懂当下形势，晃司仍迷迷糊糊而不由自主地说了，「好啊」。  
在他们的不远处，喧嚣涌动，形色男女伴着节奏强烈的电音相拥起舞，享受烈酒美食。但仅仅几步之遥的距离，便足以用黑暗为他们营造出一方静谧。  
没有试探，触碰的发生突然而坚定。在晃司给出肯定答案的同时，尾崎已拉住他的领口、强硬地仰起头，以探身的动作弥补了二人数厘米的身高差。彼此嘴唇相触的刹那，他用手指压上晃司的肩，轻轻一推，晃司的背便贴上了身后的墙。如若此时有路人经过，看到的大抵便是尾崎把晃司按在墙上强吻的画面吧。  
但这并非强吻。尾崎的碰触很轻很柔，甚至没有进一步的动作，他们像两个在玩接吻游戏的小孩子，仅仅是紧紧贴在一起、感受彼此呼吸的频率而已。  
对晃司来说，亲吻一向是他炫耀男性气质的途径。哪怕是看似强势的年长女性，只要被高大的他拥入怀中、以不容抗拒的气势强硬深吻，亦会无可抵御地如软泥般融化其中。偶尔也会有些致力于夺回主动权的珍奇物种，他便会感到棋逢对手般的有趣，并拿出更多一分的气魄征服对方。  
因此，这种完全跟随对方节奏、甚至可以说是被掌控的感觉，对他来说十分新鲜，乃至有些措手不及。他甚至没能来得及放软挺得笔直的腰，仅仅是僵硬地任比他更矮的尾崎亲吻，虽然有瞬间曾闪过是否要夺回主动权的念头，却立即被压抑住了。  
因为好舒服…这样的亲吻，真的好舒服。  
对晃司来说，尾崎并非需要计较何为面子何为自尊的对象，甚至超越了性别、超越彼此的地位和其他一切。从未要求了解对方的全部，于是便能放任自己沉溺进简单而流于表面的荒唐，无需去思考这些究竟意味着什么，连完全一致的年纪都似乎在为这份潇洒推波助澜。  
所以，即使只是简单的碰触也好，即使夹杂着些许不适应的害羞，却并不讨厌，甚至…想要更多。  
暖流涌入胸膛，裹挟着心脏一同跳起欢快的舞步，晃司情不自禁地伸手环住尾崎的腰，将他愈发紧密地拉向自己，以至于能隔着夏日的薄衫感受到来自对方身躯的温度。他闭着眼睛，主动而投入地享受着当下一刻，并未能注意到对方注视他的眼神。  
像是被这毫无防备的邀约所引诱一般，尾崎也用手抱住晃司，他们终于如因热恋而情不自禁的恋人一般纠缠于一体。舌尖的碰触姗姗来迟，说不清是谁主动而谁被动，或是默契使然的同步运作，这发生于两个男人间不折不扣的吻，却不知怎地全无侵略性。  
尾崎的动作沉静而缓慢，身为侵入者却全无自觉。他以灵巧的舌尖探索着晃司口腔的每一处细节，像是要用这单纯的生理接触透视晃司的思想、了解他的一切。那动作实在太深太远，以至于双方的唇紧紧嵌为一体，像幅色情而浓厚的画作。  
晃司终于无法忍耐这令人害羞的探索，主动而俏皮地缠绕住他，试图将他引入自己的节奏，好终止那温柔到令人害羞的探究，却每每被对方聪明地绕开，将每度来势汹汹的交锋融化为暧昧的摩擦。  
仅仅如同躲猫猫般的吻，清淡到连意识都未曾有一刻陷入朦胧，却也正因如此唤醒着晃司心中沉睡许久的悸动。尾崎的味道很轻，正如他本人的印象一样寡淡，可他又那么甜，像糖，像水果，也像花朵。尾崎一手搭着他的肩、一手扶着他的腰，而他也紧紧抱着对方，动作因主动权的丧失而显得有些局促，令他觉得自己像是名仅仅个子更高些的少女。  
这感觉……真的很不错。他喜欢世界的置换，令他觉得一切不再仅仅是一成不变的无聊。  
这样的认知令晃司愈发兴奋起来。他忘情地抬手按住尾崎的头，趁对方措手不及的暂时停滞逆转局势，转而用自己的舌侵略对方。之前缓慢平静的节奏登时大乱，晃司吸吮着尾崎的舌，像用力而无分寸舔舐着糖果的小孩子。并未使用任何技巧，仅仅是湿润地缠绕着彼此，便足以令他兴奋到呼吸困难……大脑源源不断分泌着唤起快乐的化学物质，某种压抑太久的渴求终于得到解放，他无可自抑制地享受着占有的乐趣。  
步调被打乱的尾崎，陷入了短暂的凝滞，他放任晃司吸吮着他，即使那力度强硬到令他舌尖发痛。随后，放弃般地，他终究不再抵抗，积极与毫无章法一味索取着的晃司纠缠在一起。  
每一次舌尖粗糙的摩擦，每一次舔过对方滑腻的黏膜，每一缕不慎流泄的水声和暧昧的气音…晃司激烈而贪婪地吮吸着尾崎每一滴津液，原本的单纯触碰在他无意间的刻意引领下，逐渐滑向暧昧狂热的深渊。快感一路向下延伸，终于引燃了某个不得了中心的反应，令他情不自禁地将尾崎抱得更紧，用那里顶弄对方的身体……  
——接着，后背再度重重磕上了身后的墙。

「…什么啊……」  
晃司吃痛地扶着腰，嗔怒瞪向突然将他推开的尾崎。对方正深深低着头，将表情隐藏进前发的阴影，一边平复着由缺氧引发的喘息，一边用手背擦拭着唇角的水痕。  
察觉到舌尖的刺痛和逐渐蔓延开来的细微血腥，晃司才意识到，尾崎推开他的动作太急太快，他的舌被对方的牙齿刮破了。吮吸着那抹腥甜，他看着尾崎，不久前才刚刚诞生的那缕不安再度浮现心间。  
「吉川…」尾崎没有抬头，声音几乎是前所未有的沉郁，「…你…注意点啊……」  
「……」  
虽然很想装傻，晃司却在那一瞬间，清楚接收到对方所表达的涵义，于是他只是张了张嘴，却什么声音也没能发出。  
尾崎这才重新看向他，目光中夹杂着晃司不愿看懂的无奈，接着他突然俯身，在晃司唇角烙下一个很郑重似的轻吻。  
「我回去喝酒了。」尾崎说，他的声音同那不过持续瞬间的吻一样轻柔，混入走廊飘渺的回音。

然后，尾崎逃走了。  
他去了大洋彼岸名为纽约的城市，即使是一向不记得地球周长的晃司，也清楚那是个十分遥远的地方。

失眠已持续了不少时日，每个清晨光是掩饰愈发浓重的黑眼圈便要花上许久，已经达到被工作人员频繁关照的程度。他当然不会被这种无聊的事影响工作，于是舞台上每次激烈的跳跃，都毫无悬念地吸榨着他的每一分精力。  
……那家伙还在日本的时候，明明只要给他打去电话、再好好烂醉上一场，即使因此倒在街头、身体被城市又冷又硬的水泥路面硌得酸痛也无所谓，总比…现在这半死不活的模样要好。  
明明也不是没有过因工作繁忙而无法会面的时候，客观上和此时大抵并无本质区别，但只要一想到那家伙已不在日本、不会现身于他们最熟悉的那条街，也不会出现在他身边，晃司便感到程度前所未有的孤独。  
明明还有很多朋友，明明常去的酒吧依旧闪着漂亮的霓虹，依旧为他敞开大门。即使他们和它们都比不上那个人，他也还有自己，可以独自将那些翻泛着甜美苦味的炽热液体灌入喉中。  
……可只有他自己知道，无论咽下多少液体，无论那些液体是透明无色、琥珀金还是宝石红，即使喝到意识模糊胃部灼痛，理性完全覆灭以至于只想上街破坏一些什么，痛苦也无法减少半分。  
…好像，比过去更加难过了，怎么回事……  
即使将身躯里涌动的液体全部替换成酒精，也只会令他愈发想念他。  
「尾崎…混蛋啊……」  
晃司躺在床上，夜风和月光一并从敞开的窗口灌入，令人躁动不安的夏夜仍持续着，仿佛没有尽头。  
值得烦恼的事堆积成山，幻灯片般在脑内不断过着电影，那一向令他安心的存在，以突然消失的方式成为了最大的烦恼。  
「……是打算永远也不回来了吗…」  
他盯着那因即将圆满而格外明亮的月光，镶嵌在一望无垠的暗蓝色夜幕间，亮到晃司甚至找不见一颗星辰。他想起那个夜晚，月光或许没今晚这么亮，却将尾崎的衬衫整个打成耀眼的白，一样强烈的存在感、夺去他全部的心神。  
他想起那个吻。  
…如果从未发生过，大概不会如此想念、如此在意吧。  
仰躺在床上，晃司用修长的双臂交缠着拥抱住自己，记忆中的热度似又要在恍惚间占据身躯。  
尾崎，你还没来得及告诉我答案。那拥抱、那吻，到底是什么？不止唇舌相缠的深吻，还有毫不轻浮地落在唇角的……并没能了解答案，就被他带着秘密一走了之，是想把什么埋藏起来吗？真是个令人气恼的家伙啊。  
晃司定定看向月光，就像看着尾崎。他环抱住自己的手臂收得越发紧了。  
即使如此，还是不想遂了你的心愿呢，尾崎。  
晃司的唇角情不自禁挂上得意的微笑。  
……毕竟他也，即将去到那个名为纽约的城市了呢。  
他回想起今天和工作人员的对话。  
「十月有去纽约工作的机会呢，很开心吧。」  
拥有可爱兔牙的女性化妆师边打理着晃司的领扣边说，和晃司私交不错的她一向知道晃司和尾崎关系亲密，「……这次的行程安排应该不会非常紧张，会有到处走走的时间。吉川君一定有很多事想要亲口问他对吧？」  
「是呢。」晃司害羞而灿烂地笑了起来，于是造型师也跟着一起欣慰地微笑。  
「你真的很关心尾崎先生呢，那就好好传达这份关心给他吧。」  
是呢，我会的。  
因为无论如何都不想放手的，只有那个人。

睡不着的夜晚，一个人。  
胸腔持续不断地鼓动，痛苦并未曾得到稀释。明天、后天还有很多不得不面对的麻烦事，他却情不自禁因那不近不远的重逢而激动着，唇角挂上笑容。  
不过两个月没能见面而已，却每天都因此而焦躁不安，像患上某种可笑的成瘾症，然后被迫戒断的可怜病人。  
虽然有过沮丧的时刻，也曾一个人对着空气发脾气，或尝试独自醉卧街头、或和其他朋友成群结伍……有时则会突然为那个跑掉的家伙生起气来，不想为这种无聊的事落泪，于是强行把即将涌出眼眶的暖流咽回腹中。  
「可你也很痛苦吧，」他对着被夜色涂上淡薄蔚蓝的天花板自言自语，「…一定是那样的，因为痛苦到无法忍受，才要逃离这个地方。」  
虽然因无法为那人所信任而苦恼，却还是理解并接受了这一事实。因为逃走的人一定更加痛苦。  
「所以没关系，」独自一人时终于得以放下伪装，自言自语的晃司，看起来也不过一个二十出头的男孩子，「…误会一定能得以解决的。」  
如果可以在纽约多逗留一些时日就好了，…和那个人一起。  
然后…然后告诉他，他对他……

「啊……受不了。」  
晃司猛然从床上坐起，向各个方向无限延伸的胡思，逐渐演变为绮色的妄想，再度点燃了夏日专属的燥热。他跳下床站到窗边，看着如梦幻般的月色，以及黯淡隐匿的星。  
「尾崎……」他喊着他的名字。  
想要被他亲吻…不，想要亲吻他。想要再度品尝尾崎那清浅的味道，像糖、像水果，也像花朵……  
他忽然闭起眼睛，张开双臂，像抱着尾崎一般拥住月光，然后在那飘渺洒落的光线上烙下一吻。他舔舐着盛夏热烈的空气，放任夜风卷起他细碎的前发飞舞，放任月色将自己整个染作纯白，在谁也看不到的地方，制造出美到足以令任何人窒息的迷幻景象而不自知。  
晃司拥着空气的双臂不断收紧，却只圈住了漫无边际的虚无，受时间美化而变得格外甜蜜的回忆蔓延流淌，却只是令他更加焦躁不安。  
「如果…那天没被推开就好了。」  
他有些落寞地睁开狭长的美目，目光仍满溢悲伤。  
「下次，不会再让你推开我了。」  
就让那个被中断的吻，在纽约画上句号吧。晃司这样想着，由灵魂深处滋生的热度再也不受控制、得寸进尺地蔓延开来……  
他再度环抱住自己的身躯，闭起眼睛向身后倒去，放任自己陷落于床和被子蓬松柔软的包围，也放任自己陷落于欲望层层编织的陷阱。

尾崎，你一定可以得到幸福的。我也一样。  
所以即使你逃走了也没关系，我会追过去、一直一直守护在你身边，然后对你说，我再也不会让你痛苦了。

你再也不会痛苦了。我们…再也不会痛苦了。  
月光温柔地包裹着沉入梦境的晃司，睡梦中的他，唇角挂着温柔的浅笑。

愿能一切如愿。  
愿能一切如愿。

Fin.


End file.
